


Babysitters Club

by darkmystress00



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmystress00/pseuds/darkmystress00
Summary: You are a nanny by profession, and love every minute of everything you do. You’ve never worked a high profile client before, preferring to stick with smaller clients and stay out of the lime light. But when the Collins family decides it is time for the kids to start traveling with Misha, the need for a personal nanny puts you smack dab in the middle of their radar.How will you handle Misha’s high profile life and all the bumps that come along the way?





	Babysitters Club

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is a real person fiction...If you don’t like Real Person Fiction (RPF) DO NOT READ THIS FIC! It does focus on real people and does focus on some heavy REAL LIFE situations that people face.
> 
> That being said I think Misha and Vicki are #relationshipgoals and they are endgame irl. I love both of them and would never wish anything bad for them and/or their family. This is a work of fiction and in no way represents anything I want to have actually happen…
> 
> Trigger warnings: Eventual divorce (YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)
> 
> This is also a slowburn fic.

You sat on the couch, flipping through the channels on the television, trying to find the channel with the show that the kids loved the most. You stopped as the face of that beloved puppet popped onto the screen and you smiled in triumph. You heard the toddler at your side let out a squealing giggling before she settled down on the floor at your feet. “Alright sweetie. I need to go make lunch. I’ll be right over here ok?” You said as you carefully stood. The little girl was so engrossed in the show she didn’t even respond. You smiled and shook your head before making your way across the room to the kitchen to start making grilled cheese, the toddler’s favorite.

As the pan heated, and while you prepped all the ingredients, you marveled at everything going on in your life. You started out as just a babysitter to make some money in high school, but as you entered college it became more of a full time gig. Before long you found yourself employed as a professional nanny. Word spread and suddenly you found yourself unable to juggle the workload. That was how you found yourself employed by THE top nanny agency (because, yes, that was a thing, apparently.) The one that supplied nannies to the rich and famous, though those were only the select few. You were still “slumming it” with the upper-class families as the veteran nannies liked to tease. Personally you liked it that way. You didn’t have to worry about the paparazzi snapping pictures of you or fielding the wife from finding out about Mr. Famous’ many affairs. Just the simple task of watching the kid (or kids as the case may be.) It was nice not to be tied up in all the hullabaloo of having famous clients.

So far, the only thing you’d had to worry about was potty training, and explaining to the wife why her husband’s business flight had been delayed (not your job per say, but you’d received the call on the home line, so figured you could relay the information.) You peered at little Abby who was still fully engaged with the television show, and smiled again. You made quick work of making two sandwiches, one for you and one for her (she would most likely only eat half right now before her nap and then half when she woke up.) You froze as you heard the door from the garage open and the tell-tale sound of keys jingling signaling that the wife was home. “Hello Mrs. James.” You said, moving the pan to the sink to cool and be cleaned. “you’re home early.” Abigail James was a tall, leggy brunette that was the most sought after interior designer in the entire state (probably the country…but you were biased.) She was married to Mike James, software developer for Microsoft (just enough of a bigwig to be able to afford anything she wanted whenever she wanted it) and they had two children, Abby and Charlie.

Abigail Madison Winston James III. That was Abby’s full name and it sounded every bit as pretentious as the child was silly. Abby was just Abby. She was a bundle of energy that loved to swim and swing and scrape knees. She was a joy to be around and made your job easy. Charlie was her little brother. Charles Michael James was almost a year old and was a smiley baby that could find a way to make a mess in a completely empty room. He was forever finding ways to make messes right after you cleaned and got everything put to rights. (His parents understood his antics and often snickered as they watched you scramble to clean up the last minute messes when they strolled through the door.) The James’ were a loving family and you hoped to have one just like them one day.

“Hello, Y/N. Yes, my client ran into a few snags today before design so I got to come home early.” You nodded as you watched Abby run up to her squealing with delight. “It’s just as well, Mike and I have been meaning to talk with you.” You felt a churning in the pit of your stomach.

“Oh?” You asked pensively as you set out lunch and watched as Abigail placed Abby in her chair so the child could eat.

“Yes. Mike has decided to take a position in upstate, and we’ll be putting Abby in daycare after the move. As sad as we are, we are going to have to cancel services.” You felt the pit in your stomach spread and get heavy as a cold settled over you. “We’d love to take you with us, but that’s just not viable for us.” She offered sympathetically.

“No I understand.” You smiled. “I’m so excited for you all! It’s going to be great. Upstate is amazing.” Abigail nodded and stroked Abby’s hair as she stuffed the grilled cheese in her mouth. “When do you move?”

“Actually we are beginning the move next week, so this will be that last week we need you.” You wanted to wince at how quickly everything was moving but you understood. This was just a job and no matter how attached you got to the clients, this was plain and simple, just a job. You’d miss them, that was for sure, but you understood. You had to. “We called the agency already and I think they’re planning a few interviews for you so you won’t be out of work because of our change in situation.” You nodded. That was standard practice.

“Perfect.” You smiled at her. “Well, I’m going to miss you guys.” You offered sadly. “It’s been amazing working with all of you.” Abigail smiled and pulled you in for a hug.

“You have been a God-send and I don’t know how we’re going to get along without you.”

“Oh, you’ll do fine.” You reassure her. “Well, then, I’ll leave you to it. Charlie has been down for his morning nap for about an hour and a half, he should be waking up soon.” Abigail nodded. “And, Abby is finishing lunch, so she’s good until her nap time…” You trail off quietly. “I’m sorry…you know their routine.” You shake your head as Abigail laughs gently. “Well, if you need me for anything, just call the agency.” Abigail gave you a soft smile.

“I will. I promise.” She turned to her daughter. “Abby, Y/N is going to be going now. Want to give her a big hug before nap time? She won’t be here when you wake up since Mommy’s home.” Abby smiled up at you before stretching her hands up and wiggling her fingers at you, signaling she wanted up in your arms. Quickly you scoop her up before smothering her in a giant hug and peppering her face with playful kisses which caused the child to squeal as she wrapped her arms around you.

“Bye, bye baby girl. You’re going to have so much fun coming up!” You say quickly, smiling at the little girl in your arms.

“Bye bye Y/N!” She coos before leaning towards her mother to clean her up and get her ready for nap time. You smiled at Abigail again before giving her a gentle wave and making your way to the door to scoop up your purse and make your way back home. As you slid into the driver’s side of the car, you heard your cellphone ringing. You checked the caller ID and recognize the agency’s number. They must have found you an interview already. That was promising.

“Hello?”

“Hey Y/N.” Sylvia’s voice chirped into your ear. “So, I have an interview for your next assignment.” She started tentatively. “How do you feel about traveling?”

~~~

Misha stared at the profiles before him. He and Vicki had decided that it was time for a full-time nanny to help with the kids. West was five (or going to be very soon) and Maison was three. Vicki could take care of them on her own, but it became more and more apparent to the two of them that the kids (or at least little West) wanted to go with his daddy whenever he traveled. Misha knew being on the set of Supernatural all day was going to drive the kid nuts, so a nanny would help keep the kid busy and out of trouble. The problem was, he’d never needed a nanny before and had no idea how to pick a good one. They’d gotten the name of this agency from a couple of Vicki’s friends that used them, and had called them this morning. Almost instantly the company had faxed over about five profiles of current nannies that were available and open for traveling, but none of them really seemed to instill any confidence in him (of course it was just a sheet of paper with their information and a short blurb about experience, but still.) Maybe this wasn’t going to work.

He could still take West to work with him in Vancouver. He was sure that Jensen or Jared could help with keeping an eye on Westy as well as any other crew member that would be willing. He wrinkled his nose thinking to himself. He really didn’t want to impose the role of “babysitter” on any of the guys. They would be just as busy (if not more so) as him, so in all honesty that option really was moot. He let out a sigh and flipped through the profiles again before he heard his phone ringing. Tapping the screen without looking he answered quickly, noticing Vicki turn her attention to him from across the room where she was playing with West and Maison.

“Mr. Collins?” He perked a little.

“Yes.”

“Hello, this is Sylvia from the agency.” She chirped cheerfully. “We spoke earlier about your inquiry for a nanny to travel with you and your children while you were on set?” He hummed into the phone. “Yes, well, there has been a development.” He wanted to sigh. This didn’t sound good. “One of our best nannies just became available as of this morning. I was wondering if you were interested in me sending over her profile or if you’d already made a decision?”

“No. That sounds good.” He said as he moved to go sit by his wife as he listened to the receptionist from the nanny agency (God, he couldn’t even believe that was a thing) chirp off a few things about the newest nanny she wanted to send over.

“She’s been employed with us for almost six years. She’s received her degree in child development with a special emphasis on child psychology. She’s worked with numerous clients and has received nothing but the highest marks and customer reviews.”

“Then why did she just become available?” He asked, truly interested. If she was so good, why would any family let her go?

“Her current family is moving upstate and decided to terminate services since their child was going to be placed in preschool after the move.”

“Ah.” He answered. “Well, then yes. Go ahead and send over her information. I’ll go over it with my wife and let you know who we want to meet with.”

“Very good sir. I’ll send over her information for you to peruse at your leisure.” Misha hummed into the receiver again. “Alright sir. Well, we hope to hear from you soon.” With that a quick click sounded in his ear and he sighed, tucking his phone away.

“Everything alright Mish?” Vicki asked as she sat down next to him on the couch.

“Yeah. They’re sending over another profile. This one sounds almost too good to be true.” He commented as he watched West and Maison begin to play.

“How so?”

“Degree in child development, or child psychology or something like that.” He shrugged. “She’s one of the top nannies they have.” Vicki gave a hum of her own.

“You’re right.” His phone dinged, signaling that he received an email, most likely the agency sending over that profile. He opened the file attachment and scrolled through it, vaguely registering that it basically parroted all the same information he’d just been told. He turned his phone to Vicki.

“What do you think?” She read through the information and thought for a moment.

“It’s worth a meet. If she really is as good as they say, then we shouldn’t have a problem.” She said. “And West will definitely let you know if things aren’t working out.” Misha nodded in response. West was definitely an outspoken child that had no problem telling them how he felt. They’d have the initial interview, and then maybe a secondary where she got to meet the children. Then they’d make a final decision.

“Alright. I’ll call them and set up the interview.” Vicki nodded again.

“I’m going to get the kids fed while you do that so Maison can get ready for her nap.” He nodded and placed a quick kiss to Vicki’s cheek before she walked away. He placed the phone up to his ear and listened as it rang.

“Hello! This is Sylvia from The Nanny Association Agency. How can I help you?”

“Hello, Sylvia. This is Misha Collins.”

“Oh, hello Mr. Collins. I take it you’ve made a decision?” She queried enthusiastically.

“Yes, but we’re still a little on the fence.”

“Oh dear. Well what can I do to help assuage your fears and placate your concerns?”

“My wife and I were hoping to do an initial interview with one of the nannies and then if we feel comfortable we’d like to have a secondary interview where we can see her interact with the children. These are our kids and we’re just unsure about trusting them with someone we’ve only met once.”

“I completely understand. Standard procedure states that you are entitled to up to three interview sessions. Many families do only have the initial interview, but it is completely up to you if you would like to stage a few more interview sessions just to make sure. These are your children and we understand how important it is to make sure this is the correct fit.” He smiled into the phone. “Does that help Mr. Collins?”

“Yes. That helps a lot. Thanks.”

“Wonderful. When did you want to schedule your initial interview? We have two days from now at eleven, twelve thirty, one, four, or would another day work best for you two?”

“Two days will work. Let’s schedule for one.”

“Very good sir, and who did you decide to meet with?”

“The last girl you sent us. Y/F/N Y/L/N.”

“Wonderful. She’s highly recommended and I don’t think you’ll be disappointed. I’ll relay the information and she will meet you two days from now at one.”

“Great. Thank you.”

“No, thank you Mr. Collins.” Sylvia replied into the phone before listening to it click as he hung up the phone. Misha tucked his phone into his pocket and sighed, stacking the printed profiles in the folder and sliding it away. He hoped this girl, this Y/N, was going to be a good fit. He really didn’t want to have to start over with all of this headache. Especially not with filming starting soon.


End file.
